Bade With Sesshomaru: Life Everlasting
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Set in the world of Inuyasha Jade is fortunate to save the life of a strong demon who may later come and return the favor to her and her lover. Uploaded for SAFARI SLAM weekend


Bade With Sesshomaru

Life Everlasting

"Mistress Jadelyn!" some of the men came running into the demon slayer's hut. She looked over and acknowledged their entrance. "There's a demon that just entered the village!" Jade jumped from her seat in an instant. She clutched her weapon of training, a double edged ax spear. She rushed from her hallow and approached the gate where the rest of her village had gathered.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"We've already subdued him quite a bit Mistress Jadelyn we only need your final blow." One of the villagers who had asked for her hand multiple times spoke to her. She wore her black and purple armor. She looked at the demon and saw a human, well a human body beaten and bloody before her. Her face softened as she saw glimpses of white beneath the blood stains on his kimono. His neck was gashed open and even his long white hair had suffered.

"He used to be quite strong," she commented.

"Yes that is why we cannot allow him to regain his strength and then kill the villagers nearby."

She knelt beside the man and drew a medicine vial from within her armor. She smeared some on his neck and he hissed at her. The men who once held him jumped away at his movement. Jade merely laughed at the cowards she surrounded herself with. "Be calm," she soothed the demon. "You men, you will take him to my hut immediately and anyone who attempts to hurt him will be slain by my ax." The men hesitated but as the fury in her eyes set its aim on them they scrambled to abide by her orders.

"There is a man," he stated, his voice was monotonous and reflected pain and suffering. He did well to hide it from his face but with the injuries he had sustained it would be impossible for him to ignore it completely. "He's just outside," he looked towards the gate and then the pain overwhelmed him and took his consciousness from him.

"You will take him back to my hut and I will return with the man he is speaking of. If anyone should hurt him at all I will slay them and use them as a practice toy for my axes." Jade pointed at two men and summoned them to her side. They followed as she ran into the woods. As she entered the forest she saw a man lying in a pool of blood. "Take him up, take him with us to the village he needs care this instant!" Jade yelled.

The two beside her dipped down and gently took the man back towards the village. Jade rushed ahead of them and went into her hut. She saw that the demon had been left in her hut on her bed as instructed. She kneeled beside him and nursed his wounds.

He hissed as the medicine came in contact with his open cuts. He grabbed her wrist tightly and stared up at her. "Calm down I won't hurt you, tell me who are you?"

"I need your word on something demon slayer," he said ignoring her previous question.

Jade nodded "I'll try to help," she admitted.

"The boy you found, keep him, heal him, then train him." The demon stood and Jade noticed with awe that he had fully healed. Jade nodded and the demon went to exit her hut "if you should ever need aid you may summon this Lord Sesshomaru."

Jade struggled to her ax trying with all her strength to reach it and protect herself. The furious form of Kagura stood over her like a grim reaper. She cried out as Kagura crushed her arm beneath her foot. "M-My Lord Sesshomaru!" she yelled as a last ditch effort to save herself and her betrothed Beck.

Like a flash of lightning the demon she had seen ten years ago appeared in front of the now 25 year old woman. He took a sword from his waist and brought it down lethally on the woman pinning his newest ward to the floor. "You will not die so quickly," he said his voice the same as always. Sesshomaru took Jade up into his embrace and her staff as well.

"You lost an arm," she noted looking at him.

"In a battle with my disgusting brother, where is the boy I gave to you?" he asked.

"He is safe within the confines of the village elder's house. I sent him there to protect the Lord Hanuso he is likely still at his post since I threatened to behead him if he were to leave and I was to find out."

"And he is trained?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He is. I trained him using a sword as all slayers can and he specialized in a chain with spikes. He's very good but I was foolish and thought I could handle Kagura alone. It's lucky you decided to keep your promise all those years ago or I'd certainly be dead," Jade noted.

"Would your boy be able to heal you?" he asked.

Jade nodded "he has medicine."

"My Lord Sesshomaru!" a voice called for him. A girl about the age of sixteen appeared in an orange colored kimono. She raced into Jade's body filled village and seemed unaffected by the death surrounding her.

"My Lord," a green imp tried to keep up. "I'm sorry my Lord but little Rin escaped my grasp."

"It's alright Jaken," Sesshomaru said setting Jade on the ground. "You and I shall head up to the palace Rin you will stay with Jade."

Rin saluted her Lord and watched as he left. "Wait my Lord!" Rin called a thought gracing her brain. "Perhaps the Tenseiga could repair her wounds and make her of more use to you," Rin said in her still childish voice.

Sesshomaru nodded and unsheathed his sword and sliced it across Jade's body. Jade winced until she realized that the sword passing threw her body brought comfort and not pain. Jade sprang to her feet in an instant and went to sprint towards the Lord Hanuso's house.

"Jade," her Lord Sesshomaru called "you will remain here while I fetch Beck. After I return we shall leave this village and you will begin your repayment of the debt you owe me." Jade looked at him curiously before nodding, a life debt was a dangerous thing to keep around. Sesshomaru exited the space and went towards the mansion his imp following closely.

"So my Lord Sesshomaru saved you as well," the girl asked sitting herself down beside Jade and soiling her orange kimono in blood.

"You'll ruin your kimono," Jade said getting up and brushing dust from her black and purple armor.

"Oh?" the girl looked down. "It's ok blood washed off of the fabric easily, it has to or following Lord Sesshomaru and also keeping a clean kimono would be impossible," she smiled.

Jade shook her head "I'm Jadelyn West," she introduced.

"Rin," the girl extended her hand.

"So you follow Sesshomaru out of love?" she asked. Rin's face lit up like a firework and steam came out of the blushing girl's ears. Jade chuckled lowly and smiled at the younger girl. "It is odd that you fall in love with such a heartless demon. Though I suppose the fact that he saved us all would prove opposite of my statement."

Rin looked away and fidgeted with her fingers. "My, my Lord Sesshomaru has informed me that he does not have use of a mate."

Jade looked over at the younger child her own face lit up red now. "M-Mate?" she hollered. She turned and saw the Lord Sesshomaru walking back beck hidden beside him. "You perverted little demon!" she screeched and took her weapon to his throat. "You can't go around and having human girls chase after you for bodily pleasure!"

"If you think that Master Sesshomaru is involved in any wrong doings you are misinformed," the imp squealed.

"Shut up!" Jade hissed hitting the green knee high demon with the wood in her weapon.

"Rin is not my mate," Sesshomaru said. "Nor have I any plans on making her so," the demon left the group. Rin was the first to follow and the imp followed after picking himself off the ground.

"Come on," Jade said taking Beck's hand and following the group as well. "We are indebted to him now and as I understand it he is good protection anyways."

"You I will follow to the ends of the earth," he said and kissed her lips tenderly. The two paused for a moment and indulged in the affection they craved so desperately. He clutched her waist and she his neck. The two tried melding their bodies together but found they remained separate despite their attempts.

"I will not wait for you," came Sesshomaru's voice.

The two separated their lips and untangled themselves before following quickly after the dog demon they were indebted to. Beck stroked her hand and kept her close. "I thought I'd lose you," Jade confided.

"I will ensure you that nothing of the sort will happen. You were the one rushing around fighting a demon far too strong for you."

"Ya well now we will be well protected. I had taken in both you and Sesshomaru at one point and I can't help but feel that he owes me just a bit." Jade said and heard Sesshomaru snarl in protest causing a joyous laugh to escape her chapped lips.

"Let's look over there for food!" Rin called running off before anyone agreed.

"Rin," Jaken called after her.

"Leave it to me," Jade said running after the woman who was still viewed as a girl by the rest of the group.

"I'll go to my Lord," Beck said running after his newly acquired wife. The two had grown much stronger under the care of their Lord. Quickness was only one of the things he'd taught. Beck quickly found his wife kneeling beside a gazing Rin.

"What is it?" she asked.

Jade smiled as wide as the Milky Way setting her eyes on it. "It's the flower of immortality," she said.

"Ooh!" Rin cooed and scooped it into her arms.

"Wait Rin!" Jade called as the girl was about to ingest the flower in its current state. "You can't eat it like that and reap the benefits. Here I'll make it for you," she pulled her pack off and took out a small pot. She put it over sticks and as Beck appeared summoned him for his fire making skills. "Get me some water?" she asked him.

Beck rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead "yes Jade Oliver," he said causing her to blush and snarl.

"You two make such a cute couple," Rin said as he left. She smiled and sat opposite of Jade. "I wish Lord Sesshomaru and I could be as loving as you and Beck are."

Jade blinked several times before addressing Rin. "You are in love with our Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin blushed and fidgeted holding her kimono delicately between her fingers. "Yes," Rin confessed "I have long since loved our Lord Sesshomaru but every time I tell him he thinks nothing of it."

"Perhaps," Jade pondered "it is because of your human state," she said.

"I wish I could be different, for Lord Sesshomaru." Rin looked down at her hands and tears pricked her eyes.

"Don't!" Jade yelled angry at the small girl who sat in front of her. "Never wish to be different for a boy! It's not a good enough reason!" Rin looked at her worried and Jade calmed herself. "Sorry but I've been down that road before and it doesn't work. I'm sure that our Lord Sesshomaru cares greatly for you Rin, and perhaps once you take this he'll reconsider."

Rin smiled as bright as day when Jade brought this up and nearly assaulted Beck as he returned with the water for the potion. Jade pried Rin off of Beck and then allowed Beck to pour the water into the pot. She waited for the pot to come to a slow boil and then picked apart the flower of immortality. Jade slowly drizzled the plant into the pot and as it touched the water it solidified the water it touched into a jelly like substance. After all of the plant was drizzled in they poured out the remaining water and took out a two ounce cup and poured the jelly in it. Jade was stunned as half of the jelly disappeared into the container.

"There's only enough for two," Jade said.

Rin's eyes fell. Beck and Jade shared a look and then nodded handing Rin the pot and the cup. "Here," Beck said smiling at the girl. She looked up in surprise and smiled at Beck and Jade.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

The two nodded "Beck and I would never want to live to eternity without each other." Jade held Beck's hand and leaned on his shoulder. "I love you," Jade whispered as Rin skipped away happily.

"Ya I know," Beck said and Jade slugged his arm. Beck kissed her softly and then smiled at her nuzzling into her neck.

"My Lord," Jade said looking up as Sesshomaru as a tear slid down her cheek. "He, he's gone my Lord," Jade said holding an old man in her wrinkled arms.

Sesshomaru looked at his loyal ward with still no emotion. He unsheathed his Tenseiga and drew it down Beck's old body from head to toe. He then turned the sword on Jade herself and repeated. Jade's eyes were pulled tightly closed as she expected pain. However when she opened her eyes again she looked at her now unwrinkled hands. She looked at Beck and noticed he was breathing and…young!

"My Lord," Jade looked up at him and hearing the youth in her voice. "Thank you my Lord!" she hugged him leg since she was seated on the floor.

"I would not allow such loyal vessels to meet their end. Just remember Jadelyn remain loyal and so shall I." Jade smiled as he exited the hut but her eyes were ripped from his form as Beck sat up.

**AN: Wow so this took FOREVER I hope you guys like it because man I spent a lot of time on it. I plan on doing other crossovers like this so if there's something you wanna see I'll do it if I have half an idea about the show/book/movie/anime etc. UPLOADED FOR THE SAFARI SLAM WEEKEND.**


End file.
